<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truly Fortunate by nefaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304841">Truly Fortunate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefaris/pseuds/nefaris'>nefaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Tried, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, can you guess who, nothing else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefaris/pseuds/nefaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lake is one of Byleth's top three favourite places. Especially on afternoons, after long Fridays of teaching and answering requests to spar. Or replying to concerns of their students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi/My Unit | Byleth/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truly Fortunate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lake is one of Byleth's top three favourite places. Especially on afternoons, after long Fridays of teaching and answering requests to spar. Or replying to concerns of their students.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the water... the splashing of the fish... the clear, blue colour, only disrupted by a golden sparkle ever so often...</p><p> </p><p>And a nice dinner after a peaceful fishing session.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the lake is very nice and, without it, they may not be able to keep their calm as much as they do in their current position. Most students are in their house by now. One reason or another, and little by little, each student has asked to be transferred into Byleth's class. </p><p> </p><p>Godess knows why. Nah, Sothis wouldn't know either. </p><p> </p><p>The thing is, all of their students are precious and lovable but they can be so much. The drama. Conflicts. Depression. Overzelousness. And everything in between; Garreg Mach has it all. Byleth is well versed and has advice for any life situation. Answers to most every question.</p><p> </p><p>But they're tired.</p><p> </p><p>A yawn escapes them; and so does a fish. Along with their herring bait. They're hungry, but...</p><p> </p><p>Someone sits beside them, two naked feet dangling into the water and the scent of something sweet tickling their nose. They feel their headache ease a bit and a smile finds it's way on their face.</p><p> </p><p>A warm weight settles on their shoulder and low humming follows. </p><p> </p><p>It's all worth it and they would definitely think it over twice and once more if presented the opportunity to go back to mercenary life.</p><p> </p><p>Right here, they decide, is where they belong.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>As it gets dark, they part from their lovely mate and make their way to their dorm. Godess, they really need some sleep...</p><p> </p><p>It must be around ten at night, cicadas are chirping and a nice breeze tuzzles their hair, carrying with itself a nice, fresh scent that cannot be described with any word other than 'midsummer'.</p><p> </p><p>If only their day could end like this. If only their day <i>would</i> end like this. But the officers academy doesn't close. Byleth is a professor each day of the week and each hour of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea is waiting beside their door, nervously shuffling her feet. She's illuminated the area with some simple spell - a few specks of light surround her. </p><p> </p><p>They like Dorothea. She's witty and fun; but they really wish she was in her bed right now. Sleeping or reading a book. Not at their door. They want to sleep. Right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor!" Dorothea clasps her hands together in front of her chest and smiles brightly. "There you are! I was worried you'd be out all night or something."</p><p> </p><p>She winks, they fight a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>No talking. Not anymore, not today. They tilt their head and her and raise a hand, motioning for her to talk. What does she want? She obviously has a request or something to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>"That tired, huh?" She chuckles and steps closer. "I know it's late. I'm sorry for that, but I don't think I can wait. The thing is..."</p><p> </p><p>They cross their arms lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I, uhm..." she takes a breath. "I've rethought my choice from the other day. If you would... can I have that ring again? Ingrid's."</p><p> </p><p>That catches their sleepy interest. The ring... the one that Ingrid gave Dorothea who then handed it to them. They have no problem with giving it away again, but... they itch to ask for her reason.</p><p> </p><p>Well. They've learnt to stay in their lane... where it's the least stressful. If she wants to make her reasons known, she will. Until then...</p><p> </p><p>They disappear into their room with half a nod and locate the ring. Thank god they know exactly where they left it. Right on their desk, underneath a stack of old certification papers. Its inside a leather pouch. There ain't any scratch on it as they take it out. It sparkles just like it did the day they received it. Seems like keeping it right there was the best choice in the end.... </p><p> </p><p>Tired... They give their bed a longing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Almost done. Just once more, they make their way out to deal with their last duty today. They hand the ring over and muster a smile at Dorothea's sparkling eyes. Once she's got it in her hand, they notice her cheeks gaining a rosy colour.</p><p> </p><p>Oh?</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much, professor!" She glances towards the starry sky, and after a moment her excited demeanour becomes more... serene. Her eyes hold affection and warmth when she next looks at them. "I think I have the courage to ask Ingrid out now. Really, I'm so very grateful. And..."</p><p> </p><p>She trails off and they raise their brows. Confessing to Ingrid, huh? They feel they should be more surprised than they actually are. Hopefully this is gonna go well, though... if this causes some drama or dispute...</p><p> </p><p>No, they can't imagine that. Ingrid is very level headed and patient. Even in case of one sided feelings, those two wouldn't make a big drama out of the whole affair. Not that Byleth counts on Dorothea's feelings being unrequited. In fact...</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm also very sorry to have disturbed you so late. Off to bed with you now!" She grins at them one last time, then she's off, taking her illuminating spell along with her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally. They wish her luck, inwardly, and return to their room, flicking on a torch with some of their own magic. If they thought it proper they would forego changing and collapse into bed the way they are. Alas, though... they slowly remove their garments and slip into a big, worn out shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Nothing and no one's gonna be able to hinder them from sleep now. They sit on their bed, processing everything that happened during the day. And a good day it was. Even Bernadetta stayed for voluntary extra training after lessons finished for the day. She's becoming quite good with a lance... maybe they'll get her a silver one soon? Would be nice and more efficient during battles. May also ease her nerves to get stronger equipment. Who knows...</p><p> </p><p>Beyond that, they get the feeling that Dedue may be coming down with a cold. By Monday, they may have to decide what to do with him. In case his state has worsened. They don't worry too much, though. The blue lion house is really close; they're gonna take very good care of him, that's for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Brings a smile to their face as they sink into their mattress and stare at the ceiling. Well, it's probably time to douse the torch and try to sleep lest their sleepiness goes away and all. </p><p> </p><p>They summon a gust, letting it play around the flame until it dies out. With a swift motion, they pull the blanket around them and sigh blissfully. So warm. Soft. Ah...</p><p> </p><p>Byleth closes their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Their door creaks open and someone enters their room. Oh? No light filters in from outside,  but a gentle breeze accompanies their nightly visitor. </p><p>"Who?" They mutter, even if they're pretty sure they know the intruder's identity. Well. You can never be too sure... not even inside the monastery. </p><p>"Oh, you're awake. Sorry."</p><p>It's indeed who they thought it to be. And probably the one person they don't mind accommodating at this hour. Because they won't bother them at all. </p><p>Byleth knows they'll get to sleep in a comforting and lulling presence. Maybe even better than if they were to sleep alone.</p><p>"Don't mind me at all. I just need to finish this book and..."</p><p>They shut their eyes again and listen to a weight settle down on the ground. Then, the pages of a book being turned in an even rhythm. There's a hint of light in the room now, just enough to make the inside of the book visible. </p><p>They can't help but smile. Life is good.</p><p>×××</p><p>Saturday starts slowly. Their partner has weaseled their way into bed with them and is still sound asleep when Byleth wakes.</p><p>For a moment they consider their options; they could try to get up - it's barely seven and summer mornings are the only time one can actually stand the temperatures without frying to a crisp - or they could stay where they are. </p><p>Now, they're quite the morning person and they love their walks. Clears their mind and gets them ready for the day. Plus, it's Saturday. Most students are probably still asleep.</p><p>Really, it's the perfect opportunity.</p><p>But getting out of bed would inevitably wake their bed companion. Even if they aren't that much of a light sleeper... their bed's position makes it unable to get out of bed without somehow crawling over their partner.</p><p>Byleth glances over at their floor. Books are strewn across their carpet. Didn't their partner only arrive with a single one? Not that they're surprised. This has happened many times now. Usually, there's even papers and notes between the books... but not today it seems. </p><p>It's a relief honestly. They gaze back at their special person and silently wonder how long they've stayed up this time. </p><p>Not that they're one to talk. They also had a night later than usual.</p><p>They hear a sigh and see lips moving in inaudible whispers right in front of them. Byleth knows, then. That messy bedhead... the peaceful expression... the deep breaths...</p><p>Never could they move even and inch, when their partner is having such a restful and we'll deserved sleep. Nor do they even want to. Not anymore.</p><p>They're sleepy again and let the feeling take over. Late mornings... or noon... it doesn't matter. Staying in bed isn't a grave sin. Even if it were, they're sure they would commit it this very moment, regardless of the consequences. </p><p>Byleth closes their eyes and tangles their hand into long, silky hair. They smile.</p><p>Life is just good right here, in the monastery they happened upon by coincidence. More than good, even.</p><p>Their mind drifts off. They're happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>